Yun Blossom (Mingzhu)
Yun Blossom is a half-tiefling, half-changeling (dominant race) person who comes from Waterdeep, originally born in Hua Xia. She resides in the Sanguine Helix as a member, and currently studies chaos magic with her book, the Bingo Bongo. She is currently 36 years old. Appearance Yun stands at 5' 6", has a slim build, and wears decorative armor which seemingly doesn't do much other than look nice over a dress and cloak decorated with fur. She keeps her hair tied up at all times, and wears a mask that doesn't look like it comes off. History Yun was born within the Hun dynasty period in the palace halls of Zhànshì dì tōngxíngzhèng (Capital of the Emperor) in Wu. Her father, Gao Mingzhu, was the arch-sage of Hua Xia, working for the emperor to protect the empire's records. He sat alongside the emperor's council. Her mother died during childbirth. Gao held great respect of the emperor, especially whenever his wife died. He allowed Gao to raise Yun within the palace halls, which he took extra attention to take care of her. He took her wherever he went, including the council halls. He cherished her with all his heart. Unfortunately, the Hun dynasty soon fell to the divide, which brought the rise of celestials, who were raised up as beings to guide souls to the next life. This brought strife to the tieflings who dwelled in Hua Xia, which they were either eventually exiled, or killed. Gao had to make a fast decision, and decided to visit a witch close to the capital within the borders of Wu and Wei. With her abilities, she transported the child away from Hua Xia, but at the cost of her, and her father's soul. This act is sealed with the sign of celestial blood, and Yun's left eye is gold. Gao was unaware that his wife was a changeling, a being who could shapeshift. This was passed onto Yun. Unbeknown to her father, the witch had copied her being onto Yun, which Yun herself did not understand. This did not effect her until later on... --- The transport had brought Yun to Waterdeep. A family had seen her drowning in the waters near the Dock Ward, and rescued her. Upon finding that she had no parents within Waterdeep, they took her in as their own child. As she grew, her new adopted parents soon found out how quick she was to learn the ways of their own business of being nobles, and allowed her to come with them to meetings, only to listen, and learn the ways of discussion. Yun's childhood was fairly good, as she had been raised with two other daughters, Magnolia, the trueblood, and Apples, the other tiefling girl. Yun spent time with both girls together, but she had more fun being with one or the other. Apples and her would talk about various things about tieflings, and just general life as one. Magnolia and her would go out and commit pranks, always evading law enforcement as they got away. Later on, she had been out with Magnolia in the City of the Dead in Waterdeep, where they had began to explore often, when she had unintentionally wandered away from Magnolia, unable to find her. She continued to search, and found an older lady visiting a crypt. When she attempted to speak to her, she was only met with an approach, and an offering of a black leather covered book. She hesitantly took the book, and with a blink of an eye, the lady was gone. This book would later teach her the ways of the witch, calling back to her origins. There was something more about this book, though..It spoke of a force unknown, the only closest match being Hundun, the being of chaos, which was older than any being of time. This book's information creeped into Yun's mind, and forced her changeling ability to change into Yao, the witch. Not knowing what to do, she ran away from her family, and left Waterkeep for months. She eventually needed coin, and returned to Waterkeep, a new persona known as Jin, the Jeweler. She would use this new person to make money as she carved and created new jewelry for the rich people of Waterkeep. She eventually returned to her family, welcomed in. She did not tell them her newfound secret, holding her other identities in secrecy. When Yun rifted in, she was alone. She did her best to understand the new world around her, doing what she could to survive. With the kindness given by all the other residents, she was able to establish herself in both the Sanguine Helix and the Town Hall. She eventually met up with her two other sisters, Magnolia and Apple, who had also rifted in, and did what she could to establish them as well in the city. She decided to take up a job at the nearby Town Hall, where she started as a desk clerk to assist new rifters and other questions regarding Osteria. Finally cracking the code to getting closer to Hundun, Yun accidently casted a ritual that caused Bingo Bingo, her book, to summon void tentacles that dragged Yun into a portal. Before Debt Was Paid Yun was a changeling before the debt was settled with the witch Nalia in Feb 2020. Her previous forms included: Yun Blossom '''This was Yun's true form as a changeling-tiefling half blood. '''Yao the Witch Yao stands at 5' 1, has a slim build, short silver hair, and has a golden left eye and a blue right eye. She wears an off-the-shoulder purple sweater, black pants, and black combat boots. She wears an exquisite earring on her right ear. Jin the Carver (Miura Jin) Jin stands at 5' 10, has a slim build, short blonde hair, one green right eye and one gold left eye. He wears a black suit with a gray undershirt, a maroon tie, black half-gloves, and dress shoes. Jin the Huli Jing In his true form, he looks similar, but has nine fox tails coming from his lower back, a pair of fox ears, and wears special robes.